One Autumn Afternoon
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Neville has always thought Hannah was different to other girls, but he never had the courage to tell her. Until now. Written for JPLE's "Place, Time, Object" challenge. Please R&R.


_**Notes: This is written for JPLE's "Place, Time, Object" Challenge. My place was **_beside the lake_**, my time was **_Autumn, after herbolody_** and my object was a **_peacock feather_**. I am actually really happy with the way this turned out. I enjoyed writing Neville/Hannah. Please leave a review if you read it and tell me what you think. It's AU, I suppose.**_

**One Autumn Afternoon**

There was a cool breeze which hung over the castle as students began to make their way from the Herbology greenhouses. It was darker than it had been at this time a week ago, Autumn clearly setting in at Hogwarts.

Neville Longbottom, a rounded boy who walked unsteadily and unsure of himself, followed a group of giggling girls in the direction of the castle. He watched the backs of their heads in silence, contemplating what to do.

_It's now or never_, he nervously thought, before walking a little faster to catch up to the girls. He pulled up beside a sixth year Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbott, panting slightly from the incline.

"Hello," Neville said to her.

"Hello, Neville," Hannah replied, smiling kindly at him. "It was a good lesson today, wasn't it?"

The girls beside Hannah sniggered, but she ignored them. They had discovered back in their second year that Herbology was a favourite subject for both of them. Ever since, the pair had found themselves in occasional discussions about plants and the wondrous things they could do.

Strangely, no one else seemed to share their passion for the subject.

"Um...Hannah," Neville began. "Would you like to go for a walk down by the lake with me?" he felt stupid asking it and Hannah's friends didn't help the matter. Their giggling turned his cheeks red from embarrassment.

Hannah shot her friends a scathing look and then nodded. "Sure," she said.

Neville beamed. Never, in all six years at Hogwarts had he had the courage to ask a girl anywhere, especially not Hannah. He was pleased that he finally had.

They walked in silence toward the big lake. It glowed in the afternoon sunlight, making for a nice and peaceful setting as the two sat under a tree beside it.

"I remember learning about Devil's Snare in the first year," Hannah began as she rested her back against the thick trunk. "But it was good to know more about it. More spells to control it, just in case."

Neville watched the Hufflepuff intently, fighting down a strong desire to just lean forward and kiss her. There was so much to like about Hannah. The way her golden hair shone in the sunlight and curled around her face; her beautiful, blue eyes that smiled at him whenever she spoke.

She didn't seem to notice, however. She continued to discuss the lesson from earlier.

"Ernie thinks it's such a waste of time, Herbology," she sighed. "You seem to be the only one who actually appreciates it for what it is."

"It seems to be the only subject that makes sense to me," Neville admitted. "My grandmother isn't too pleased about it. I think she expected me to be more like my dad. He was really smart when he was here."

"But, you are smart, too, Neville," Hannah told him. She brushed her hand against his. "I mean, who needs History of Magic, really? No one ever listens to what Professor Binns talks about, anyway."

Her hair danced in the light breeze, her eyes watching him. Neville's heart skipped a beat, or maybe two.

"Yeah." Neville became very interested in a patch of grass beside him.

"You are!" Hannah reassured.

"What are you doing these holidays?" Neville asked, hoping she would accept the change of topic.

"Oh, my parents like to travel a bit," Hannah confessed. "A lot of years, we visit another country, see a bit of the wizarding world from another perspective. I think they're planning a trip to China this year. We went to Spain two years ago. That was probably my favourite so far. It was beautiful and it was quite a bit warmer than here. I'd really like to go back again someday."

Neville found himself daydreaming about the two of them going back to Spain once they had finished Hogwarts. He saw just the two of them, holding hands, walking through the streets –

"Neville?"

"Yes?" He felt his cheeks turn pink.

"What are you doing in the holidays?" Hannah was smiling at him, amused by his momentary daze.

"Oh – I-I don't think I will be doing much," Neville admitted. "My grandmother's getting a bit old. We will probably just spend summer at home."

"So it has always been just you and your grandmother?" Hannah asked curiously.

Neville nodded.

"So your parents are – "

"Hey, I just remembered!" Neville exclaimed, cutting across the question he knew Hannah was going to ask. By this time, the afternoon was turning into evening. A shadow had fallen over the lake, but to Neville, Hannah still looked as bright as ever.

He dug into his school bag and pulled out a quill made from a peacock feather.

Hannah took it from his offering hand.

"I've never seen one made from a peacock feather," Hannah said.

"My mum gave it to me one time...I – er – the last time I saw her," Neville explained. "I turned it into a quill myself."

Hannah beamed at him. "See, that's really clever!"

Neville's cheeks went a deeper shade of pink. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"This is really beautiful," Hannah then said.

"You can have it!"

"Oh, I couldn't do that. Your mother gave it to you."

Neville shook his head. "I've gotten plenty of use from it. I use it all the time. Anyway, it's just a quill. I have a few more back in the common room. I want you to have it," he added firmly, realising she was going to protest again.

"Thank you." Neville was pleased that she seemed genuinely happy to have it. "I owe you something now," she added.

Neville smiled. "No, you don't."

By this time, the sun was beginning to set over the lake. The sky was still perfectly clear, but neither could deny the feeling of hunger creeping up on them. Other students would be piling into the Great Hall, ready to start the evening meal.

As they got to their feet and began in the direction of the castle, Hannah took Neville's hand, surprising him. She smiled while her other hand was still holding on tightly to the peacock feather quill.

"This is the best gift anyone has ever given to me," she said.

Neville held back an instinctive argument that he was certain she had received more interesting gifts then a quill.

Hannah seemed to read his mind. "It is special," she began, "because I know how much it meant to you."

They walked back in silence after that with Neville grinning from ear to ear.


End file.
